


Don’t Go Changing On Me, Babe

by thatsclassicsbaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - How to Get Away with Murder Fusion, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Violence, the family that gets rid of bodies together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/pseuds/thatsclassicsbaby
Summary: Lee wants that apology. And he’s going to get it, no matter what.





	Don’t Go Changing On Me, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! This is my first fic, unbetaed and lightly edited, in years so pls be kind. Anyway this is basically what my imagining of what would happen if Lee was more after revenge than money. And very How to Get Away With Murder esque.

Sweat trickled down his back. He didn’t know whether it was from the physical exertion or the nerves. Stars twinkled above him. In the distance he heard crickets chirping. The forest was calm, quiet save for the sound of dirt hitting the ground. It was odd, Aaron thought, how peaceful it was when such horror was happening next to him. 

“You know you could help?” Aaron turned his head to Robert. His husband leaned on a shovel, wiping sweat from his brow. Aaron nodded towards the hole Robert was currently digging. 

“You seem like you have it under control.” Robert rolled his eyes before picking up the shovel and resumed digging. 

——————————

“We’ve given you what you want! Just leave!” Vic pleaded, voice strong despite the trembling that seemed to have taken over her whole body. Lee advanced toward her and Robert got in the way, pushing him back. 

“I’d do what she says, mate. Take the money and go.” Lee leaned in and Robert could barely control the flinch of disgust. 

“Or what?” Lee’s breath wafted over his face and this time there was no stopping the flinch. Lee grinned, looking pleased. Robert grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. 

“You don’t want to know what I’m capable of,” he growled. 

—————————

Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. 

2:03 am

He shoved the phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Robert. 

“We need to hurry this up.” Robert stared at him incredulously.

“Oh, we need to hurry up.” Aaron flicked him off and picked up the second shovel. 

“Shove over.” Robert huffed but did as he said. The two worked in silence, the gravity of the situation weighing on them. At last, they finished digging and Robert climbed out before helping Aaron out. 

They both stared at the hole. Robert sighed. “As much as we both love labor, I will gladly never pick up another shovel.” 

Aaron snorted. “Couldn’t have had that energy 11 hours ago?” 

——————

“I told you, she apologizes, publicly, and I’m gone.” Lee smirked, sick humor lighting his eyes. Robert snarled, pulling him forward and throwing him against the wall again. 

“Robert!.” Vic grabbed his arm and started tugging at it. “Let go. Hurting him isn’t going to accomplish anything.” 

“Listen to your sister, Robert,” Lee taunted. Robert pulled him away from the wall and shoved him to the floor. Lee laughed, the wicked sound echoing in the loft. He stood up, grinning widely. “That’s assault. Wonder what the police will think about this?” 

Robert shook his head and took a step toward him. Vic grabbed his arm again and he turned to look at her. They locked eyes, his full of anger, hers pleading. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

————

A breeze rolled by and Aaron shivered. Cold was beginning to set deep into his bones. Without thinking, his hands stretched out in front of him, using the fire to get warm. A soft gasp brought him back to reality and he quickly snatched his hands away. 

Robert chuckled and squeezed his shoulder before beginning to warm him hands. “Think you got the right idea, mate.” 

“Are you two insane?,” Vic asked, incredulously. Robert shot her a half-annoyed-half-teasing look. 

“Come off it, Vic. It’s dead freezing. We’re just warming our hands.” Diane let out a weird strangling noise. 

“With a dead body!” She jerkily gestured toward the body currently being cremated. “You’re warming yourself with a dead body! That’s not normal, Robert!” 

Robert reluctantly pulled his hands away, grumbling to himself. Aaron coughed into his sleeve, trying to hide a smile. 

————

Vic squeezed his arm again, thanking him silently. She turned to Lee, eyes blazing. “No way in hell am I apologizing. You’ve taken enough from me. I am not letting you do this to another woman.” 

Anger flashed in Lee’s eyes and he clenched his fists. “I’ve taken from you? You’ve ruined my life!” He roared, stalking toward her. Robert’s heart leaped in his chest. Next thing he knew Lee was on the ground, covering his face and groaning. 

He looked down at his bruised hand in confusion. Lee scrambled up, hand pressed against his profusely bleeding nose. 

“You’re going to regret that!” His body was coiled tight and Robert worried what would happen when he finally unraveled. 

—————

The flames burned high, only a few stubborn bones remaining. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air and filled Aaron’s nostrils. His mouth pulled in disgust. He knew the smell would stay with him for life. 

“We need to work on our alibis. They need to be skin tight.” 

“Honestly, Robert. Is now the time?” Diane’s voice grinded on his ears and he had to stop himself from snapping at her. This was rough on all of them. 

“Of course it is.” Robert snapped at her. “He’s going to go missing and we’re going to be the first suspects.” 

A sniffle to his right caught his attention. Vic stood off to the side, the fire light highlighting the tears slowly sliding down her face. 

“Robert’s right,” Aaron’s voice cracked. It felt raw, as if the smoke from the fire was pouring directly into his lungs. His cleared his throat and spoke again. “We can’t mess this up.” 

—————

Vic stood between them, arms stretched out and voice frantic. “We can talk this out, okay? This doesn’t need to go any further.” 

Lee wiped his nose, smearing blood. “Your brother is the one who escalated this. I told you what it’s going to take to get me to leave you alone. It’s up to you how badly you want me gone.” He quickly headed toward the door. 

Robery followed close behind. “No. You are going to take this money and leave her alone.” 

Lee shook his head. “That might have been enough, once. But now I want justice.” He started opening the door and Robert slammed it shut, crowding him against it. 

“Justice?” He hissed. “You think you deserve justice?” 

Lee smirked at Vic. “Should put him on a leash.” He locked eyes with Robert. “He’s violent, this one.” 

“20,000!” They both stared at her in confusion. She breathed hard, as if trying to catch her breath. “I’ll give you 20,000. But you leave, and neither you nor your mother ever bother any of us ever again.” 

Lee was silent, face considering. Robert held his breath, hoping he would agree. But a dark smile spread across his lips and all hopes vanished. 

Lee shoved Robert away from him and he tripped, head cracking against the cement. He groaned and lifted his head up, hand touching the back of his hand. It came away clean. He sighed in relief, even though a throbbing pain began to set in. 

—————

“So that’s it. Lee came by to ask about the baby, but after a short argument, he left. We didn’t see him after that.” 

“And then I went to David’s. To get snacks for a movie night.” Robert’s eyes light up in pride. They both shared a look, knowing that no matter what they were doing this together. 

“And then you and I stayed at yours, picking out movies.” Vic continued. 

“I spent most of the day in town, running various errands with witnesses before nipping round to yours.” They all looked at each other. 

“Good. Now that we have that settled, let’s get rid of this ash,” Robert said. 

——————

Vic backed against the staircase as Lee advanced on her. 

“This isn’t about money, not anymore. I want to ruin your life as much as you’ve ruined mine.” 

Vic shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I didn’t ruin your life. You did.” 

“You liar!” Lee pressed her against the stairs and she let out a cry. From pain or fear, Robert wasn’t sure, but it sprung him into action. He got up and threw Lee away from her. 

“I promised Vic I wouldn’t kick your ass, but you’re making it very difficult to keep that promise.” Lee shook his head, mouth downturned and eyes in slits. Robert watched in triumph as his carefully constructed facade began to crack. 

Vic watched them, eyes flickering frantically between them. “If…” she almost choked on the word, her throat dry. She swallowed. “I’ll apologize. If you admit what you did. Just once.” 

“What’s sad is I think you actually believe I did it.” Lee looked at her in pity. Vic flinched. 

“Come on, Lee.” Robert said consolingly. “We’re the only ones here. You can tell us.” 

Lee turned his blazing eyes to Robert. “There’s nothing to tell,” he spat. “Your sister is crazy.” 

Robert’s eyes tracked his face. He almost had him. He could do this. “But there is, isn’t there? Did it make you feel good? Powerful?” 

“You’re mad, mate.” 

“I bet you loved it. Knowing you could have her even thought she didn’t want it.” 

“Oh, she wanted it.” Lee roved his eyes up and down Vic’s body. “Didn’t you, sweetheart?”

“You’re lying.” Vic’s voice cracked. 

“Prove it.” Lee curled his upper lip. “But you can’t, can you?” He breathed out a short laugh. “You loved it.” He looked her over again. “Maybe the next girl will be more grateful.” 

Robert’s fist connected with his face, and this time he remembered every glorious detail. 

—————

“What do we do? Dump it?” Aaron held the trash bag full of ash in his hand. His skin scrawled. 

Robert shrugged. “Good idea as any.” Aaron nodded and moved closer to the hole. “Wait-“ 

He upended the entire bad over the hole, ash and dirt billowing up in the air and into their lungs. They both hacked, trying to get it out. 

“What’d ya go doing that for?” Robert’s voice was gravel and despite what they were doing, a part of Aaron greatly appreciated it. 

“You said to dump it!” 

Robert gagged. “Oh, I swallowed some. I think I’m gonna hurl.” 

Aaron patted him on the back. He felt like hurling, too, but he wasn’t gonna be a drama queen about it. 

———

Lee hit back, and pain blossomed across his face. Robert wrapped his arms around him, kneeing him in the stomach. Lee grunted and Robert straightened him up, shoving a finger in his face. “You leave, right now and I won’t kick your ass.” 

Lee’s face darkened and he slammed his head against Robert’s. He thought Vic might have yelled something, but Lee got in another hit. He tasted blood in his mouth. He tried to punch Lee again, but everything was slightly blurry and he missed by inches. Lee laughed and shoved him to the ground, straddling him. 

“Come on, Robert. Your sister fought back harder than this!” Another fist hit the side of his head. He closed his eyes, trying to figure a way out of this. 

All of a sudden a loud bang echoed the room. He opened his eyes just as Lee slumped forward. He grimaced, and shuffled out from under his body. Once standing, his eyes sought out Vic. He stopped breathing. There his sister stood, eyes wide, shaking, hands wrapped around an ugly, bloody figurine Liv had bought them as a joke. Lee lay slumped on the floor, blood pooling around his head. 

Robert gestured toward the figurine. “Weirdly enough, I think the blood improves it.” 

————

They sat slumped on the couch. Lee lay mere feet away. Aaron hunched forward and covered his face with his hands, elbows on his knees. A hand settled on his back and he jerked away. 

“What are we going to do.” Vic curled up on the seat next to them. 

“I’ll tell you what we’re going to do-“ Robert started but Aaron interrupted him. 

“I think you’ve done enough.” He turned to Robert and pointed a finger at him, accusingly. “You were supposed to leave well enough alone. Now look what’s happened!” 

“Don’t give me that Aaron. If you had heard what he was saying, you would have done the same,” Robert snapped at him. Aaron jerked away from him, too angry to see the truth in his words. 

“I just want this to be over.” Vic bit her lip, eyes welling. Robert leaned over to her and grabbed her hand. 

“It will be. We deal with this and it’s done. It’s over.” He squeezed her hand. “For good.” 

————

A key entering the lock froze both Robert and Vic. They stared at each other in horror. There was no time. They were going to be caught. 

“Rob, you will not believe-“ 

Aaron stopped short. His eyes darted from Robert, to the body, to Vic and the figurine in her hand, and all over again. Robert watched helplessly as his brain tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. Minutes passed and Robert opened his mouth, the silence beginning to close in on him. 

A groan stopped him before he could say anything. The three exchanged wide eyed looks before watching the body between them apprehensively. Lee twitched and Vic gasped, the figurine slipping from her hand and hitting the ground with a thud. 

“He’s alive! We have to call an ambulance!” She scrambled for her phone in her pocket but Aaron slapped it out of her hand the moment she pulled it out. “What are you doing?” 

“What are you doing? What do you think he’ll tell the police? He went on a nice stroll and got mugged? Didn’t see who did it? Call an ambulance and your life is over.” 

Vic’s lip trembled. “It doesn’t matter. I have to do what’s right.” 

Aaron pointedly looked at her stomach. “And what about your baby? What’s right for it?” 

Vic hesitated. A muffled laugh came from the floor. “You’re all going to prison,” Lee gasped. He laughed again, sounding like a maniac. “Fuck. You were so worried about me being in the babies life. Looks like you have no choice now, you stupid bi-“

His words cut off as the figure smashed into his again and again. Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and chest. Aaron fought against him, managing to land a few more hits. 

“Aaron, enough! He’s dead!” Aaron stopped and slouched against him, all fight leaving his body. His breathing was erratic and Robert could feel his heart fluttering under his hand. “He’s dead.” 

Aaron dropped the figurine and turned to him, sobs escaping his chest. Vic watched silently, face blank. 

———————

The doorbell rang. 

“Leave it.” Robert stood and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bourbon and three glasses. The doorbell rang again. Vic jumped up. 

“It’s probably Diane.” 

“And you want to involve her?” Vic flinched at his harsh tone. Robert went to apologize but someone started knocking, accompanied by yelling. 

“I know you’re in there!” Diane yelled. “Open up! I just want to know how everything went!” 

Vic watched Robert, unsure. Aaron got up and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Aaron glared at him. 

“I’m going to get rid of her. Do you have any better ideas?” He slammed the door behind him. 

Robert sat back down and poured both him and Vic a drink. She shook her head when he handed it to her. 

“Just one. For nerves.” She took it, downing it quickly. He followed. They listened as an argument took place outside. 

“Good luck to Aaron.” He lifted his glass at the door. The arguing got louder and Robert rubbed the bridge between his eyes as the door swung open. The argument spilled into the room before stopping. Robert stared at the ground. He knew this part. He didn’t need to watch it again. 

—————

“That’s it. We’re done.” They stood next to where the hole was, now covered in leaves and stones. Robert grabbed his hand. “Body disposed. Murder weapon-“ he cut himself off, hesitating. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to keep it?” 

Robert pulled Aaron to him, wrapping his arms around him. “We cleaned it. There’s no way they’ll find blood on it. Besides, hiding in plain sight works.” Robert smirked at him. “I think we know that better than anyone.” 

Aaron huffed, feigning annoyance. His bit his lip, face growing serious. “This can’t happen again, Rob. How are we supposed to raise a family together if one or both of us are in jail for a lifetime?” 

Robert cradled his cheek and Aaron leaned into it, closing his eyes. “I promise you, nothing will stop us from having our own little soccer team.” 

Aaron laughed wetly. “I can’t lose you. I couldn’t handle it.” His voice shook and tears started to spill out. Robert kissed him on the forehead. 

“Till death to us part, yeah?” 

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! My main tumblr is thatsclassicsbaby and my robron sideblog is biconrobertsugden. Feel welcome to talk to me about robron! Comments appreciated but money by owl post preferred.


End file.
